


The darkness within

by Book_love_forever



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Dark Magic, Darkness, Death, Death Eaters, Emotional Hurt, Evil, F/M, Hald-Blood Prince, Hogwarts, Hurt/Comfort, Mistery, Probably sexual content, Prophecy, Self Harm, Unforgivable Curses (Harry Potter), secret
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:34:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23873251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Book_love_forever/pseuds/Book_love_forever
Summary: Bree had always felt this urge deep inside her. An invisible pushing and pulling, that kept her awake at night.When she wandered around in the forbidden forest or read in books about black magic she could feel it becoming stronger.The darkness consumed her with every breath she took and every decision she made.Hogwarts have always had secrets hidden within its walls, but Bree is by far its most dangerous.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley
Kudos: 2





	1. Prologue

Bree liked the darkness, had always favored it over light. It felt smoother, more gentle and it would hide her if she decided to. Darkness has always been a part of her and for years she had struggled with this undeniable fact. People always told her, that she looked like an angel and to be honest she felt like one, too. Not like a bearer of light and salvation but an angel of death and destruction. 

When she was younger she thought that one day this indeterminate feeling in her would fade, but as she grew older she began to understand, that it would never leave her. It wasn´t because nobody loved her, or because she was missing something in her live. Dumbledore always read bedtime stories to her about unicorns and fairies that lived in the forbidden forest. He cared for her like a father. When she woke up in the middle of the night screaming and crying he would bring her a cup of hot chocolate and would stay with her until she fell asleep. 

But with every year that passed Bree felt the spell of darkness becoming stronger. It was an aching feeling in the back of her head and she saw the worry in Dumbledore’s face every time he noticed it. He saw it in her eyes sometimes, nothing more than a quick flash of something he couldn’t quite name. But it scared him, because he could tell it was like looking into pure darkness.


	2. First

“Why attending Hogwarts officially after all the time?” Bree sighed, not bothering to look up from the book she was holding in her lap. Albus was leaning against her drawer, twirling his long white beard. That idea was floating around his head for the last few months and he had finally come to a decision. “Your power increases so rapidly that I am not able to teach you everything you need to know on my own.” It was frightening how fast Bree had gained magical power and even to Albus it was unsure how mighty she one day would become. She glanced up on him, her eyebrows raised in confusion: “How do you plan introducing me to the students? You made sure that nobody knows I am here.” Both of them lived in a wing that was of limits for students as well as teachers and Bree hardly ever left it, expect for her secret night walks and during the schoolyear when lots of people inhabited Hogwarts Bree used the many secret passages to wander around. Albus glanced at the Book she had put aside and a shiver ran down his spine while he read the title. Bree reminded him of someone he used to treat like a son and who turned against him many years ago.

The 1st of September approached quicker than Bree had expected and she felt curious and anxious in a never experienced way. The house-elves worked day and night to prepare all the food and clean the common rooms before the arrival of the Hogwarts students. They swarmed around like big eyed bees, always on the run. Albus had set up some roles for Bree, including that she would be sorted into one of the four houses. The thought of sleeping in a room with a bunch of strangers made her feel uncomfortable. Years ago her mentor had gifted Bree a muggle book about a teenage girl having teenage problems. She couldn´t imagine tattling with a group of girls and braiding each other’s hair until late in the night. Bree liked being to herself, but she couldn´t deny, that it was time for her to have a mostly normal life. 

It was shortly after the sun has set when the Castle was filled with laughter and chattering. Bree watched how the young witches and wizards she would soon meet arrived at her home, not knowing that she had been around them for years. The hallways were lit with dimmed candlelight as she roamed around while heading to the great hall. Bree could hear the first year’s nervous giggles and couldn´t help but smiled at how excited they were. A thin woman stood in front of them, a slightly annoyed look on her wrinkly face. Albus had introduced Bree to her Professor McGonagall days ago, shortly after the teachers had arrived at Hogwarts. McGonagall gave her a quick look, before she led the throng of children into the huge dining hall. Next to the entrance two men were positioned, watching the scenery silently but alert. Aurors. 

It felt strange walking through the great hall while students were around. Soon all eyes were on Bree, standing out of the crowd of eleven year olds. Albus smiled down at her, but she wasn’t able to adept his good mood. The atmosphere was chastened and the students quiet. Even the candles seemed faint and nothing reminded of the festivities the hall had seen. Bree hated the curious looks that felt burning hot on her skin. The girl looked down on her shiny black shoes and the skirt Albus had given her. She fitted in and stood out at the same time. With a small sigh she watched the students in their robes, some talking others watching the sorting ceremony. But their cheers weren´t as happy and intense as the years before. Something or better to say someone was spooking around their minds, filling their bodies with fear. 

“Bree Dumbledore.” McGonagall said after all the others had been sorted. With slightly wicked knees she headed for the stool and the hat. When she was younger she used to play around with it, pretending to be a student. She secretly used Dumbledore’s office as playground as a child not knowing that he was fully aware of her activities. The hat´s leather was smooth and old like she remembered it to be. The raspy voice seemed to come from the inside of her brain: *A lot of things have changed since I last sat on your head… You have changed. You don´t know it yet, but this will be the beginning of something. A great importance is attached to you that you are not aware of.* Bree knitted her brows, but said nothing. The hat had always talked in riddles and sometimes liked to exaggerate. *There is something hidden in you that will change the run of events. Light and Darkness are fighting inside you and only one side will win.* She shivered and couldn´t respond. *We depend on you, Bree. We always did.* Finally she opened her mouth, eyes widened in panic: “What? Why?” But the hat interrupted her without hesitation: “Gryffindor!”

With a dull feeling spreading in her stomach Bree walked over to the table covered in red and gold. She recognized familiar faces that she had seen while watching the school ground from her window. The young woman couldn´t force down a bite of the good smelling food that was set in front of her even so she was quite hungry. She had acknowledged the silence that surrounded everybody. The doors opened and two young men entered the great hall. Although they were walking side by side the rivalry between them was clearly sensible. Harry Potter accompanied by Draco Malfoy both of them slightly injured. The boy-who-lived sat down only a few feet apart from the secluded seat she had chosen. “Where have you been and what happened to your face?” a girl with curly hair hissed the second after Harry had settled himself. He looked exhausted and tried to clean up the blood that was tripping from his nose with an already soaked towel: “Later. What have I missed?”

The read headed boy next to him pointed markedly without ostentation into Bree’s direction: “That girl over there. Her surname is Dumbledore!” Harry´s eyes widened. “Dumbledore never mentioned a relative… “, the golden trio couldn´t help but stared at the stranger. Before one of them was able to talk to Bree the headmaster lifted himself from his enormous chair and walked up to the dais, instantly everybody became quiet. His voice was powerful and melodic: “Very best evening to you all! First off let me introduce the newest member of our staff, Horace Slughorn.”. After a quick announcement of Professor Snape now occupying the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Dumbledore turned to the students once more: “Second I want to introduce my niece Bree, who will join the sixth years.” Heads turned into her direction and soft murmurs raised quickly. Ignoring the sudden noise Dumbledore continued his speech, more serious this time: “Once there was a young man who, like you, sat in this very Hall. Walked this castle’s corridors. Slept under its roof. He seemed, to all the world, a student like any other. His name? Tom Riddle.” 

Bree shivered. Albus had told her about Tom, the boy who was now feared and known as Voldemort. He had told her, that he was drawn to the darkness. Tom Riddle was evil. The young girl understood his fascination for the dark, but she knew better than that. It was that very moment when Harry Potter plunk down next to her. “I am Harry. Nice to meet you, Bree.” his voice was friendly, but he wasn’t able to hide his curiosity. The now Gryffindor nodded, but refused to speak. She always have had a problem talking to strangers, especially when they looked at her the way Harry did. He was hurt Albus hadn´t told him about a niece. Seemingly ignoring Bree´s discomfort the seeker smiled at her: “Where are you from?” Even so he really tried to be nice to her, the young woman felt trapped. She had always thought that Harry Potter had more luck than brains. “Don’t examine her, Harry! You will have enough time to get to know her for the rest of the year.” the curly haired gave him a serious look, hand on his shoulder. Behind Hermione a group of his friends was waiting for them, ready to head into the common room. He sighed in defeat, suddenly feeling bad for interrogating Bree because of his loss of trust. Since the last year his connection with Hogwarts´s headmaster has faded and he felt betrayed. The Boy-who-lived muttered a “Sorry” into Bree´s direction before he joined his friends. 

It was long after the curfew when Bree made her way through the corridors her bare feet hardly making any sound. Albus had told her not to sneak around at night but her head felt too stuffed and this was the only time of the day she could be truly alone. A small smile on her lips Bree opened the door that lead out into the warm air. The nights would become cooler soon and she was looking forward to wander around the snow covered grounds. 

“So you are a student for less than a few hours and immediately disobey the curfew. Not very Gryffindor like.” a snarling voice laughed. Bree turned around facing a grinning Draco Malfoy blocking her way in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upcomming; Dracon can be nice sometimes.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this short prologue. Updates will soon follow.
> 
> PS: English is not my first language.


End file.
